


Never Let Me Go 别让我走

by Asaki_Kiri



Category: Never Let Me Go (2010), 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaki_Kiri/pseuds/Asaki_Kiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>以此献给@+光中的暗影 ，很抱歉但这是给你的迟到的礼物之一，以后的我会慢慢补上。</p><p>以及感谢@沙丘 ，谢谢你给我这么美的插图，希望你不要失望。</p><p>基于石黑一雄：《Never Let Me Go》的世界观进行的二次创作。只是想讲述一个绝无可能发生的爱情故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go 别让我走

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Analgisia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/gifts).



> 那是，不知道多久之后的未来。

图片来自@[沙丘](http://shaqiu0102.lofter.com/)

 

 

 

 

——在采访开始之前，我想先确认一件事情。

 

“请说。”他不卑不亢地答道，“既然我已经决定接受了采访，那么自然将尽我所能回答你的一切问题。”

 

我只想知道，你真的，是名捐献者吗。无意冒犯，但以我在无数医疗机构所遇见过的你们来看，无论是看护还是捐献者，还从没有人愿意以这样的代价来向我讲述你们生存的真相。

 

他忽然就笑了。隔了几秒后他从怀中掏出手机，然后在对方惊讶的目光中滑出了那封通知邮件。

 

“什么代价，立即开始捐献吗？”他摇了摇头，“一个月前我就收到了捐献通知，明天也将是我第一次捐献的日子。因此向不向你讲述这个故事，对我的结局而言都没有什么差别。”

 

“但我想让他的名字留下来，同我的一起。我接受了自己的命运，但不代表我的意志会为你们所扭转。我能理解那些拒绝这个采访的捐献者们，没有谁会试图让自己的性命变得更加短暂。但景琰不一样。我们之中，只有他以自己的意志主动选择了自己生命的结局。”

 

那正是我们所试图证明的。克隆人究竟是不是人类，究竟……能否有权利拥有自身的意志。

 

“但这个问题有什么价值吗？”他闲闲地提问，语气平淡如水，“没有谁会在乎自己接受捐赠的器官上的那组基因曾经来自于什么样的人，妓女，毒贩，窃贼，都没有什么关系。他们在乎的是移植到他们身上的器官是否足够健康，在未来的某一天是否会出现无可预知的副作用。”

 

你们确实为我们做出了不可磨灭的贡献。

 

“但你们的感激之情也就到此为止了。你们不会在乎我们的感受，因为你们感激的只有我们身上对你们而言尚且有价值的东西。”他扯了扯嘴角，“我们在你们眼里，又到底是什么呢？”

 

“会是比被动地接受你们的喂养，然后不情不愿地被宰杀的家畜更高级一点的生物吗？”

 

001

 

如同你从档案上看到的那样，我是梅长苏，从志愿成为看护那年起，我在这个职位上已经做了三年。

 

不算长，但我也没有继续做下去的打算了。

 

你能够从我的腕表记录上查到一切我的经历，包括我每天几点从公寓出门，几点钟踏进医院的大门，甚至几点钟为我所看护的不幸终结的捐献者实行安乐死。克隆人的特制腕表能够清晰地告诉你这一切。

 

直到死亡都必须戴着它的我们无法逃跑，它就像是烙进我们的皮肉一样同我们的手腕紧紧粘连着，我们自己无法卸下，甚至无法转动。每年一次，我们会固定前往终结中心更换已经不合适了的腕表，但直到今天我都不清楚那些医生是怎样取下它们的。我曾经见过一名试图私自拆除它的捐献者，就在他试图拧开表盘上的螺丝的时候，整块表连带着他的一条胳膊都在爆炸中化为了粉末。

 

防暴队出动的速度一度让我怀疑他们一直就在我们的小屋外等候着，那个人很快就被抬上了担架，送往了终结中心。培训机构一直拿来吓唬我们的所谓就地捐献并不是什么虚言。那时候我甚至已经开始试图接受我的命运了，但景琰没有，要他屈服从来就不是一件难事，他说我们所追求的都是最普通不过的权利，只要心怀着希望，我们也会有明天。

 

但就像你们所有人都知道的那样。他没能做到，我也没能做到。

 

我们的生命从来就不属于我们自己。

 

002

 

他偶尔还会想起从前那些在阳光学院的日子，距离现在大约也已经有二十年了。那些属于童年的日子布满了不可思议的柔光和单纯而简单的轮廓。

 

那时的他们还依旧一无所知。

 

那时的生活对他们而言简单得近乎无聊，他们接受着每周一次的体检，努力地画着画，然后拼命赚取着代币，这样就能在贩售会上买到令别人艳羡许久的东西。这样的日子单调地循环着，至于前路，或者所谓的未来，那好像都是很久以后的事情了。

 

没有人会去在意。

 

很多年后他才后知后觉地发现，贩售会上那些他们视若珍宝的东西，所有的那些莫名有着破洞的衣服，化着夸张的妆容的玩偶，边角已经有些发黑的书本，所有看似琳琅满目的东西，都只不过是来自“外面的人”好心捐献的垃圾。但偶尔，也还是能够买到点真正的好东西的。

 

做看护的闲暇时候他最喜欢做的事情是打开自己的箱子，从里面码得整整的一排CD中挑出最上面的那盘放进随身听里。尽管CD的塑料外壳已经破损得不像样子，但上面的字样与图案仍旧清晰可辨。

 

深蓝色的背景，配着独自抽烟的女人的侧脸。是高二那年的贩售会上萧景琰买给他的。那个人将那盘CD递给他的时候把他吓了一跳，“舍监很可能会没收的。”

 

他意在提醒萧景琰前两天被收走的那本缺了角的漫画，那是他们俩最喜欢的一本。舍监没收它的理由看起来不过是进来查房时，正好看到了某一页上绘有的过于逼真的香烟的灰烬。事后他们二人在私底下向舍监求了很久的情，但是到底没能把那本漫画拿回来。

 

阳光的学生不同于外面的人，校长曾在例会上反复强调过，相比于外面的人，他们吸烟要恶劣得多。保持身体健康是他们的最高要务。身体越健康的人拿到的代币也就越多，而吸烟的话他们就会被遗弃在校外的森林——

 

“这只是盘CD，而且我可以帮你画个新的封面，”萧景琰满不在乎地打开了那盘CD，眼睛微微下垂，修长的手指抚着盘面，嘴角却高高扬起，“虽然我不知道它好不好听，但这本来就是你的东西。长苏，一模一样的两个字，对吧？我只不过是把你的东西还给你。”

 

“就你的画技？是我重画一张还差不多。”他撇了撇嘴，却也忍不住微笑起来，然后有个主意窜进了他的脑海里，“你说我们去听听看怎么样？现在所有人都在贩售会上，那里一定没有人。”

 

003

 

——森林？

 

“你听得倒是很仔细。”

 

“一个传说，我不确定外面的人会怎么看待它，实际上现在的我也觉得它挺可笑的。”他摩挲着手中CD的表面，“传说阳光周围的森林里住着个杀人魔。所有被遗弃到森林里的学生都死了，据说是整个人被绑在树上，手脚都被砍掉了的那种死法。因此在那时的我们眼中，森林是死亡的代名词。”

 

就从来没有人试图弄清楚过森林的真相吗？

 

“有，那是在我们六年级的时候。”他想了想，皱了皱眉，“好像有两个初一的学生试图越过围墙。”

 

“至于结局呢，他们带血的鞋子被挂在了阳光的大门上。校长在例会上添油加醋地又说了一通，我很确信这将是新的校园传说的材料。谁会编造这么恐怖的故事呢，唯一的解释自然是，它们绝大部分都是真的，只不过是换了个角度讲了出来罢了。”

 

那两名学生你们认识吗。

 

“当然认识，”梅长苏双眼灼灼，“虽然只高我们一个年级，但我们就住在同一间寝室里。有些谎言想想是一戳就破的泡泡。为什么杀人魔只会杀害学生，为什么每天老师从森林穿过来上班都毫发无伤，他们计划越出围墙去外面看看的时候我和景琰都听到了，我们也曾想过陪同他们一起，但他们约定的时间恰巧是我们年末测试的日子。”

 

听起来你好像挺惋惜。

 

“当然，”他毫不迟疑地答道，“但不是惋惜没能同他们一起逃跑，而是惋惜为何当时没能阻止他们。我们那时仍未被告知真相，但初一的他们已经不同了。他们已经清楚，自己此后要将身体的一部分捐献给有需要的人，那就是阳光培养我们的真实目的。”

 

“而我们这样的人，被他们称之为‘天使’。”

 

“校长那么笑着讲了，而我们就那么相信了。现在想想，他们一定是被送去终结中心了吧。那么稀缺的供体，自然不可能就那样被随地杀掉吧。”

 

……我无意评判这样的价值观究竟对与错，所以让我们重新回到你的故事来吧。比如那盘CD的曲子，你喜欢吗？

 

004

 

那大概是他唯一一盘旋律欢快的CD。有着简单的钢琴旋律和悠扬的女声。

 

小小的音乐教室里反复播放着那首曲子，令他也忍不住跟着哼唱。

 

Baby baby never let me go

亲爱的请永远别让我走

 

Never let me go

永远别让我走

 

Please call my name again

求你再呼唤一次我的名字好吗

 

在反复争论了许久后他们终于开设了英文课，但即使是在开设了之后，他们所学的也不过是些必要的医疗术语。他也从未试图去深究过这些歌词的内容。存留在他记忆中的，只有萧景琰在暖色的阳光下也依旧轮廓分明的脸庞，以及望着他的那双深邃而带点笑意的眼睛。

 

“这是份礼物吗？”他问道，微微翘起嘴角。

 

So baby never let me go

拜托了亲爱的请永远别让我走

 

Never let me go

永远别让我走

 

Make it last long

让这一切成为永恒吧

 

 

“就当做是那份漫画的赔礼，我知道你特别喜欢它，但是这次我无论如何没找到。”萧景琰有点不好意思地答道，“如果你喜欢的话，我那些代币到底也没有白花。”

 

Just look into how you come into my life

只需要看你如何地走进了我的生命

 

No one can stay the same

而没有人能够永远不变

 

“我确实喜欢它，”梅长苏犹豫了几秒，“就像我喜欢着你一样喜欢它。”

 

他吻上萧景琰的嘴唇，然后迅速退后了两步，祈祷自己偶尔的失态不要留下被嘲笑的话柄。在那一瞬间他甚至萌生了落荒而逃的想法，随后却突然被拉入了一个更为深入的吻中。

 

So I say never let me go

因此我对你说请永远别让我走

 

Never let you go

永远别让你走

 

Make it last long so long

就让这一刻永远成为永恒吧

 

See you

再会

 

My love

我的爱人[1]

 

“你不会想知道我等你这句话等了多久的。”

 

005

 

阳光有个不同于任何医院的地方，它设有一条长长的画廊。也许是这所学校格外看重艺术的缘故，连美术老师的口头禅也是“艺术能够反应出你们的灵魂”。

 

期末的等级评定同绘画也息息相关，有位神秘的校董每年都会来为她的画廊挑选艺术品，那位校董被所有人称为“那位夫人”。没有人知道她的名字，但那似乎也并不重要。被选中的学生可以得到相当多的代币。代币是其次，那对他们而言更多的是一份所谓的“荣誉感”。

 

很不幸的是，什么成绩都相当优异的萧景琰，最不擅长的就是画画。虽然碍于他远超出同龄人的强大的身体素质，没有多少人敢于向他当面挑衅，但背后嘲讽的流言还是相当伤人。

 

“你知道为什么没人愿意和他玩吗？”六年级的某次课间蔺晨坐在了梅长苏身边，顺便抽走了他手中看得正高兴的那本漫画，“明明身体素质很好，球踢得也相当不错，但他们只会愿意让他捡球。”

 

“你是说萧景琰吗？他才刚刚搬来我们寝室，我对他没什么了解。”

 

他有些恼怒地瞪着蔺晨，对方却只是一脸满不在乎地点了点头，“但你对他很好奇是真的。这么跟你说吧，他私底下有个外号，叫做‘水牛’，差不多是用来讽刺他脑子空空徒有一身力气，而且喝水如牛饮什么的。不算是什么善意的外号。还有不用谢我，我消息确实灵通。”

 

“听起来倒是挺可爱的。”梅长苏回味着方才漫画的内容，视线却忍不住往操场一角正独自一人颠球的萧景琰身上落，“而且他球技确实不差。据我所知他数学成绩相当不错——”

 

有个足球不偏不倚地就那么砸在了萧景琰的身上，然后他出人意料地没有发火，只是奋力将球踢向了操场的另一个方向。足球在空中划出一道漂亮的弧线，然后重重地落在地上，尘土飞扬。

 

“但是画技我不作评价。”蔺晨及时补充道，“‘绘画就是灵魂’，对吧？他画画那么差，自然灵魂也就是空虚的。”

 

“原来你们都这么认为啊。”梅长苏又从口袋里掏出一本漫画来，上面明晃晃的《Star Wars》[2]的标志让蔺晨突然停下了话头，“不过在这个世界里，可从没有人在意画画这种东西。决定他们命运的，是种叫做‘原力’的东西，在那里他们创造我们的原因，跟画画也没有丝毫关系。”

 

“你竟然有这本？我听说这本在舍监那里是违禁品——”

 

又一个球砸了过来。萧景琰本就称不上太过干净的衣服上又多了一道明显的痕迹。

 

“借你了，别忘记还。”他忽然站起身来，将那本漫画随手就那么丢给了蔺晨，然后在蔺晨惊讶的眼光中走向了萧景琰。

 

“有什么事吗？”萧景琰停下了踢球的动作，直直地看向他，眼睛里是浓浓的化不开的困惑，“我可没有打算把球踢到墙外去，会挨老师训斥的，而且我也没什么胆量去把它捡回来。”

 

“我也没别的什么意思，我只是不喜欢看到你被欺负。”梅长苏耸了耸肩，“我听别人说，他们欺负你只是因为你画画不好？”

 

“也许吧，我确实也没想到什么别的理由。”萧景琰象征性地拍了拍身上的土，空气中漂浮的灰尘在阳光的散射下熠熠地闪着光，“这种事最近太多了，计较起来只会没完没了。我就是没画画的天赋，又能有什么办法？说不定我真是脑子空空呢。”

 

“我可不那么认为。所以，你愿意我教你画画吗？”梅长苏一字一顿地说着，“我知道你不会平白无故就这么相信我，因此就当是报酬吧，你把你那几本漫画借我看几天好不好？你搬进来的那天我就想这么说了”

 

萧景琰就那么愣在了原地，随后他的嘴角扯出了一个大大的笑容：“就这么说定了。”

 

“还有就是，”他仿佛是不好意思地挠了挠头，“谢谢你。”

 

006

 

所谓灵魂，吗？来之前我查过阳光学院的资料，它的办学理念也相当推崇这点，所谓艺术是灵魂的真实反映。

 

“那是我第一次同他说上话。”而梅长苏却好似置若罔闻，“你知道为什么那本漫画被视为禁书吗？明明只是贩售会上买来的，没头没尾的一本画册，但却会比真实的香烟还能更准确地扎痛舍监的神经？”

 

愿闻其详。

 

“那本漫画到底还是被舍监没收掉了，理由虽然很冠冕堂皇，是因为那一页画有香烟的画面。但实际上我知道，它的副标题，名字叫做克隆人战争[3]。”

 

“许久之后我才明白过来，看那本漫画的时候，我等于是在从另一个角度目睹我的起源。目睹我们这个群体产生的缘由，目睹我们终将遭遇的悲惨命运。那正是我们同你们最根本的区别，我们是带着固定的目的出生于世的，而你们则是穷尽一生在寻找生命的价值。”

 

“我们是你们欲望的造物。”

 

他皱起眉头，像是在拼命回忆着什么一样，又像是强忍着什么巨大的痛苦，“但在那个世界里，克隆人至少还被他们视作为人类。我没办法看到那个故事的起源，也不可能再看到它的结局了。我攒了几个学期的代币，想在贩售会上买到哪怕一本相关的书，但好像都是徒劳。”

 

“但正因为是未知的结局，所以一定是光明的吧。我能感受得到，那个故事讲述的是有关自由与抗争的意志。尽管那时的我还对此一知半解，但无论是谁都会期待着故事的结局会是完美的吧。在结局那里，会有歌唱，有光明，有鲜活的生命。一切都会是明亮的色调。”

 

而我想说的是，大概不存在那样的结局。

 

“又有什么关系呢？”他摇了摇头，“有希望总归是好的，哪怕只不过是饮鸩止渴。”

 

007

 

梅长苏很快发现，萧景琰同自己一样，是那些漫画的忠实粉丝——虽然他们能做到的，也不过是就着手头有限的几本展开没头没脑的幻想，那些书本就脆弱的边角很快就变得有些破烂，但梅长苏总会想尽办法去把他们修补得平平展展。在被舍监突如其来地查了房之后，他们终于下定决心要给所有这些漫画包上封皮。

 

尽管这将是笔不小的支出，但总归是值得的。十张书皮350个代币，这价格够他们再去买两本小说的了。

 

“这么看来，所谓的变种人[4]和我们的处境是不是很像？”有天晚上萧景琰趴在梅长苏的被窝里这么问他，两个人的身子就那么毫无缝隙地贴在一起，这让梅长苏忍不住一阵面红耳热。所幸手电筒的电池已经快用完了，那点昏暗的光全部被拿来照着已经被他们看过不知道多少次的漫画，以至于萧景琰完全没发现他的异常。

 

“你这话是什么意思？”梅长苏拼命咀嚼着他话里的深意，“我们可没有什么超能力。”

 

“我们是‘天使’，注定要为他人奉献自己的‘天使’。”萧景琰答非所问，“一边渴望着人类的理解与容纳，一边又不得不为了自身的生存而同人类抗争——和我们不是很像么？”

 

“景琰，”他叹了口气，“你究竟是想说什么？”

 

“我说，我们所谓的捐献，注定了我们将为外面的人而死。漫画是虚构的，而我们的未来，是不会更改的。你忘记了黎崇老师的那些话了吗？”

 

“——怎么可能忘。”他忽然就觉得手中的这本漫画失去了它本应有着的满满的吸引力，变得索然无味起来，“那么景琰，你会选择哪一方？”

 

“如若在外面没有我们的一席之地的话，那么自然只有抗争。我不想做天使，因为我还想和你在一起的时间能够久一点，再久一点。我希望至少，我们最后都能以普通人的方式选择自己的结局。”

 

然后萧景琰再一次吻了他。

 

“无论你选了什么样的道路，我都会陪你到最后一刻。”而他这么回答。

 

他没能问出口的是，如果希望最终只是希望呢。

 

008

 

“还好，我没有食言。”

 

009

 

“他们说过，但是你们没一个人真的明白。你们压根不是什么天使，他们所告诉你们的一切，或多或少都带有粉饰的痕迹。”

 

梅长苏时至今日还记得，那位特别偏爱他的黎老先生站在讲台上，一字一句，将最残酷事实娓娓道来的场景。

 

“所以我决定，用一种你们能明白的方式说清楚。”

 

“你们知道孩子长大后会怎么样吗？没有谁可能知道，他们的世界存在着无数种的可能，他们可能长大成为演员，周游世界，也可能去超市上班，或者进学校教书。他们也许会成为运动员，公交车售票员，或是清洁工，也可能在实验室里研究一辈子的科学。他们几乎可以从事任何职业，但是你们的命运是注定的。”

 

“你们当中没有人能够拥有一份其他的职业，因为你们只能按照已经被安排好的进程生活。你们会成年，然后在你们的身体机能衰老之前，就会开始捐献主要器官，你们就是因此被创造出来的。大约在第三次或第四次捐献后，你们短暂的生命就终结了。”

 

“而我希望你们至少能够提前了解关于自己的真相，因为只有这样你才能正确地活下去。”[5]

 

老先生的嘴唇在颤抖，眼眶也微微有些发红。有那么一瞬间他发誓他看到了老先生眼角那一颗闪亮的泪珠。

 

然后第二天的例会上没有了黎老先生的身影。

 

校长的解释是，他年事已高，因此不得已辞去了这份工作。

 

那天晚上，他终于没忍住，听凭自己俯在萧景琰的怀中放声大哭。

 

010

 

“日子过得很快，或者说，高中毕业的日子终于来临了。那几乎意味着我们将马上迎来捐献的终局。”梅长苏重又低下了头去，“在阳光我们什么都做不到，尤其是在我们发现了就藏在我们鞋底中的追踪器之后，所谓的逃跑比起希望看起来更像是一条绝路。”

 

目前看来，无论何时都是。

 

“那也正是你为什么下定决心进行这次采访的原因。”他复又笑了笑，嘴角露出一个弧度来，“那个毕业仪式相当简短。整个高三我们都在反复排演所谓的社会生活技巧，因此除了祝我们一切顺利之外他们什么都没有说。我们沉默着排队戴上了那个腕表，之后便与阳光说了再见。”

 

“这是整个流程的下一环。我们将被送往全国各地的住宿中心，在那里花费大概整整一年的时间生活，然后我们就将前往终结中心开始捐献器官。我们的行李很少，或者几乎没有，景琰带上了那几本漫画，我装着我的那几盘CD，这大概是我们为数不多的可以称之为私人物品的东西。”

 

“在路上我们的司机向我们大概提了提腕表的事情，蔺晨和景琰都没露出什么特别的表情，但我们一定都已经猜到了，这块腕表会是一个新的阻碍。”

 

“只是我们什么都没有说。那趟旅途的终点是一个叫做农舍小屋的农家庄园，在那里我们第一次获得了相对的自由，只要在晚上按时返回农舍小屋，白天的行程可以任由我们安排。也是在那里，我们被第一次告知，我们中的一些人可以志愿成为看护，这样就可以至少以看护的身份多活几年。”

 

那听起来像是一个新的希望，借用你最喜欢的电影系列的最经典的标题。[6]

 

“很高兴在最后的时刻知道它其实源自于一个电影系列，希望我至少还有时间把它看完。”梅长苏耸了耸肩，“但看护终究也是要面临着无可避免的捐献的命运的，所以我们最开始谁都没有考虑过它。”

 

他的视线漫无目的地飘向了窗外的天空，那里干净得连一丝云都没有，然后他的声音开始变得轻之又轻。

 

“那天我们去申请延期的时候，好像也是这样一个日子。”

 

“事情的起因很简单，农舍小屋里同我们交情很好的一对儿情侣，夏冬和聂锋，在小屋中他们是唯二有着驾驶资格的两个人，那天他们从镇上回来，然后表示，他们很可能看到了景琰的本体。”

 

克隆人遇见本体，我从没想过还有这样的可能性。

 

“自然是不会有的，”梅长苏的双眼依旧毫无焦距，他的手无意识地搓着衣角，“我们的本体，我们的基因，当然不可能来自于那个社会阶层。多数我们的基因提供者在提供后不久就去世了，几乎从未有过例外。”

 

你就没有好奇过吗？

 

“当然好奇，他们对我们而言是类似父母的存在。但又有谁会愿意承认，自己为了获得补助金而卖出了自己的基因这种事呢？更何况，这些基因还将注定被反复修改某些特定的部分。”

 

“比如我们终身丧失的生育能力。比如我们同几乎所有人类完美适配的器官。”

 

011

 

“有件事情，我们早就想问问你们了。”夏冬紧张得话都有些说不通顺，这之于她而言还是很少见的状况，“问题是在农舍小屋我们根本不可能问你们，那里总是隔墙有耳——”

 

“是这样”，聂锋接过了话头，“有人说以前有些阳光的学生，设法得到了延期。他们可以把他们的首次捐献时间推迟三到四年，只要他们满足条件。”

 

“——什么条件？”一直专注地吃着炒米的萧景琰突然抬起了头来，声音之大引得旁桌的人纷纷侧目。

 

“如果有一对情侣，他们是真正地相爱了。并且他们能够证明这份爱是真爱的话，他们就会被允许在捐献前再相处几年。”[5]

 

“你们从哪儿听来的这个消息？”蔺晨也突然眯起了眼角。

 

“我以为你们肯定知道这种事情……你们是阳光的毕业生，应该知道这是怎么回事。”夏冬重又恢复了镇定，显然这些话他已经思考了很久，“如果我们也想申请的话，该去找谁提呢？”

 

“说实在的，我不知道你们在说什么。”梅长苏轻轻地摇了摇头，“蔺晨大概是我们之中消息最灵通的，如果他也不知道这些事情的话，那么这个传说它一定是假的。”

 

“在阳光有很多传说，我想最后大部分都被证明是假的。即使有一部分真实的，那也与延期毫无关系。”蔺晨擦了擦嘴，看着梅长苏扬了扬下巴，“不过为了你跟那小子，我帮你们问问倒也不是难事。记得你们欠我个人情，不过不必还了。”

 

012

 

那么萧景琰的本体呢，你们见到了吗？

 

“据冬姐的回忆他好像是名巡逻警察，我们遇见他时他正在街角某家店买着一种叫做煎绿茶的饮料。我们直到最后也没看到他的正脸，只有景琰鼓足勇气走上前去搭话了。回来的路上他捏着张字条一语不发，后来我问他才知道，那压根不是他的本体。”

 

“景琰是不折不扣的右撇子，但那名警察却是用的左手给他写的那张字条。所有人都在替他惋惜，不过我能看出来他的心思并不在这件事上面。”

 

他在考虑那个所谓的延期，对么？

 

“没错，”他咬了咬嘴唇，指关节几乎将衣角攥得发白，“‘艺术即灵魂’，和所谓的真心相爱。后来他告诉我，如果这个传言是真的，就解释了很多事情。”

 

比如画廊。

 

“是的，比如画廊。在我最初的印象中，画廊只不过是我们赚取代币的手段。但所谓的图画，在阳光的教育中它与灵魂息息相关。”梅长苏突然有些迟疑，“假设这个传言是真的，真的有一对阳光的学生恋爱了，那么他们肯定也有一套机制用于判定这对恋人说的是真话，还是单纯为了延期而撒谎。这就是画廊的意义，在那儿他们拥有着我们的灵魂，他们可以从我们的灵魂中得到答案。”[5]

 

——你们都认为这是真的吗？

 

“我们就是这样被教育着长大的。所以有那么一瞬间我相当庆幸，在最后一年里，景琰有幅作品被收入了画廊。”

 

我无意冒犯，但我实在是很想知道那幅画的内容是什么。

 

然后他忽然就笑了，唇角的笑意温润如玉，“某天清晨的我的侧脸。他没有特意绘出五官的细节，但我知道那就是我。”

 

“只是可惜的是，蔺晨尽了他一切所能帮我们查到了那位夫人的地址，希望的肥皂泡越涨越大。但我们没想到的是，从我们登门拜访的那一刻起，也就是肥皂泡最终破裂的时刻。”

 

013

 

“我记得你们，梅长苏，萧景琰。阳光那一届最好的两个毕业生。”

 

“关于阳光的理念我想你们有所误解，我的画廊并非是为了审视你们的灵魂而存在的。我还记得你的那一幅画，景琰，你以前的绘画水平糟透了，但在那一幅上我确实看到了你跃动的、洋溢着爱意的心脏。长苏比你更内敛一点，他的感情隐藏得好极了，那赋予了他的笔触一种厚重感，又与你有着不相上下的炽烈。所以你们今天的登门拜访，我是一点都不意外的。”

 

“我试图让你们通过艺术展现自身的能力，从而证明克隆人也是人类，但我们却是在给一个根本无人问津的问题提供答案。如果要让人们重新回到黑暗的时代，让他们继续挣扎在肺癌、乳腺癌、运动神经元疾病的痛苦之中，他们一定是不会同意的。”[5]

 

“以前每年都有两到三对情侣过来，最近少了。”那位夫人言语间充满着疲累，“这么久以来，你们是第一对。”

 

“来申请延期吗？”萧景琰有些着急地问道，而梅长苏已经意识到了点什么。

 

“……所以其实没有什么延期，我猜得对吗，夫人？”他的声线有着忍不住的颤抖，尽管他自认为自己已经隐藏得很好。

 

“根本没有延期这回事，从来没有。”

 

他觉得自己的灵魂像是正在接受无情的宣判。又像是正在接受烈火的炙烤，肉体已经彻底感受不到痛楚了，但是灵魂还能，并还正为着这种无止无休的痛苦而不断尖叫。

 

“画廊不是要鉴定你们的灵魂。”

 

而那些话语还在一下一下地敲击着他已经残破不堪的心脏。

 

“而是为了鉴定你们是否有灵魂。”

 

“明白了吗？”[5]

 

014

 

长久的沉默。

 

“压垮我们的，不是所谓的希望破灭，也不是所谓的可望而不可即的奢侈梦想。而是从不同的地方，不断地缓慢给予着我们希望，然后再残忍地一个个扎破，以最赤裸裸的方式告诉我们无路可逃。我们的愿望很简单，不过想和所爱的人一起生活。”

 

“但是，连这些都是不被允许的。”

 

我注意到你引用了他演讲中的那段话。

 

“抱歉，”他这么说着，却毫无抱歉的含义，“实际上他做演讲的时候，我就在一条街外的距离看着。他的每字每句，不仅是说给你们听，也在说给我听。我们的生命是我们自己的，我们应当有权利在任何时间、以任何方式选择我们活着的方式。”

 

——但这个社会不会认可，更不会接受。

 

“当然，但我们总会试图反抗。所有的制度不是因为存在而显得合理，而是因为合理才能够长久地存在。”梅长苏望向自己手腕上崭新的腕表，“还记得我之前说过的，试图卸下腕表的人吗？那个人我想你大概已经猜到是谁了。”

 

“也许你也考虑过，我们如果能够成功地丢掉腕表，就至少可以短暂地获得人身上的自由。蔺晨也是这么告诉我们的，在延期的希望破灭之后，这是我们最后的机会。然后那晚他试图在自己的身上尝试，却没想到只是再一次向我们展现了过于残酷的现实。”

 

“而我们甚至没能向他好好地道别。”

 

“我们最后相拥着过了最后几个晚上。什么都没有做，性爱不是证明自己存活的最好方式，就如同接吻不会总是真心的一样。我们谈了一整晚，绝望的时候什么都可以成为话题，我们房间的CD机整晚整晚地放着那张CD，也许是预感到了些什么，连那样欢快的旋律在那晚我听着都想要落泪。”

 

I won’t awake at morning comes

天色已明 而我并不想醒来

 

And I know someday soon, you’ll have to walk away

因我知道 不久之后你将永不回首

 

However can I live without your love?

只是失却了你的爱后 我还能够存活于世吗[1]

 

“我还能感受到我与他的心跳，那两颗心脏还在一次又一次地跳动着。甚至很难想象到，这种跳动即将在某一时刻戛然而止。”

 

“而我所做的，只有尽可能地多感受一会儿那种终将失去的温暖。”

 

So hold me tight in your arms but don’t say a word

那么 请你紧紧拥我入怀吧 什么都不必说

 

At this moment

在这无言的时刻

 

“以及，我现在可以告诉你那首歌的名字了。”

 

“《Never Let Me Go》。”

 

“他不想要我走得太早，所以他选择了自己完成那场演讲，并且私底下偷偷帮我递交了看护的申请。”

 

“他后来向我笑着这么解释。”

 

“他说我们无论如何，还是要试图活下去的。即使我们生命的形式再残破不堪，但它至少证明了我们也是有灵魂的。我们也有爱情，也有友情，我们不是徒有一颗奉献之心的麻木的天使。我们是人类，活生生的，拥有一切理所应当拥有着的生存权利的人类。”

 

See you

再会了

 

My Love

我的爱人[1]

 

015

 

我是萧景琰。

 

我不是什么候选人，我只是一名捐献者。

 

我在某个机构里被养育成人，在那时候我还不知道自己是名捐献者。我就这样过完了我的童年。直到有一天，我突然被告知，我的生命，是为了别人存在的。

 

我的双眼，双耳，我的鲜血，还有我跳动的心脏，全部都是为别人而存活的。

 

因此，我是天使。

 

但我同你们一样，我也有深爱着的人。他与我是同类，都是生而注定无法为自己而活的人。

 

而天使意味着要将自己的生命奉献给素未谋面的人。这个问题我整整思考了十年，直到现在我还依然觉得我做不到，因为我不可能替他们去死。

 

因为我还想活下去，想作为一个普通人那样活下去。你们的生命是宝贵的，而我甚至不清楚我们与你们的生命究竟区别何在。

 

我认为自己不是天使，我没有天使那样善良的心脏。我只是一名普通人，我有的只有那些在你们看来太过普通的愿望。

 

我想从事一份工作，想与人交流梦想，想和所爱的人一起生活。但是，这些是你们不会允许的。所有这些简单的小事都是不被允许的。

 

为什么？

 

因为我们是牲畜。就像人不会去考虑猪和牛的想法，也不会在乎他们的感受一样。

 

你们想要活下去，你们活下去需要宰杀猪和牛，你们活下去需要宰杀我们，你们永远站在你们的角度思考问题，因此你们注定要像对待牲畜一样对待我们的感受。

 

但我们不是牲畜。我们拥有灵魂。我们拥有思想。我们会哭泣，会微笑，会抗争。这就是为什么，我现在正站在你们面前，进行一场我自己都清楚注定徒劳无功的演讲。

 

……

 

求求你们了，如果你们一定要不断制造我们这样的人的话。还请你们，不要让我们拥有思想，不要让我们拥有感情。那是改写几个碱基对就能做到的事情。

 

请不要让我们知道，我们的生命无法由自己掌握。

 

或者至少不要让我们知道，我们所有的希望，都终将成为泡影。[7]

 

016

 

“后面的事情你们都知道了。防暴警察在他甚至还没讲完的时候就迅速地封锁了附近的街道，然后他当天就被送进了终结中心。”

 

“三年前，作为他的最后一名看护，我在这里眼看着他进行了第三次捐献。然后我的爱人就在那一天被宣布终结。”

 

“那次演讲掀起了轩然大波，但最终也就那么石沉大海。为了所有人的利益而牺牲我们，好像是一个毋庸置疑的选择。但是我想，大概许多外面的人都不清楚，很少有人能够撑过三次捐献。更多的捐献者，会在第一或者第二次的时候终结。”

 

“我们的生命甚至比你们所想象的还要短暂。”

 

“我还是幸运的，在那之后我还能够以看护的身份陪伴了他将近一年。然后明天，我大概也会迎来我的末路。能和他拥有一段美好时光已经很幸运了，就像一张CD总有听完的时候一样，只是生命这张CD永远不会重播。”

 

梅长苏此时的声如寒冰，“但我只想知道，我们的生命同我们所拯救的那些人，真的有那么不同吗？”

 

“如果从最一开始，就不要让我们拥有思想，不要让我们拥有感情。那么这样我们的生命，是否会变得容易许多？”

 

然后是久久的沉默。

 

017

 

There are no happy endings. Endings are always the saddest part.

这世上从未有过圆满结局。终场亦永远最为悲哀。

 

So just give me a happy middle.

因此只要给予我一个幸福的中场，

 

And a very happy start.

和一个完美的始初就好。

 

018

 

……我带来了你本体的资料。本意是当作你愿意接受采访的我们的谢礼。但我现在不确定你是否需要它了。

 

“没有关系，我不可能不好奇。谢谢你们的好意，我收下了。”他勉强弯了弯嘴角，“还有，我现在想回去听CD了，说不定还有心情先看一部电影。如果明天就是我的终结的话，希望至少这份采访能让我的生命显得有价值一点。”

 

我保证。以我从你们那里借来的生命。

 

019

 

林殊。

 

男。

 

身患肺癌，并伴有严重并发症。碳化冷冻前曾任某大学终身荣誉教授。

 

基因捐赠协议由其伴侣萧景琰代为签下。萧景琰在碳化冷冻前亦曾签下基因捐赠协议，经由委员会讨论后决定予以批准。

 

二人冷冻周期预定为二十五年。

 

预定解冻日期……

 

020

 

梅长苏永久闭上了眼睛。

 

他甚至没能撑过第二次捐献。

 

象征性维持着生命特征的呼吸机被粗暴地拔下。

 

与此同时一墙之隔。

 

林殊正缓缓睁开眼睛。他强撑着试图起身，刚刚从手术中恢复过来的身体迟钝至极，以至于他甚至没有注意到手边的某份报纸已经悄然滑落在地。那份报纸上隐约可见的捐赠者采访的字样，很快就被闻声而来的医生踩得面目全非。

 

然后他正试图说出二十多年来的第一个词组。

 

他说，景琰。

 

景琰。

 

我回来了。

 

FIN

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1]《Never Let Me Go》,日剧《别让我走》插曲,作曲：やまだ豊,演唱：Julia
> 
> [2]Star Wars,星球大战,卢卡斯电影公司出品的科幻电影系列,1977-2015,世界上最经典也是持续时间最长的科幻系列电影之一,文中漫画属于其系列衍生作品中的仅仅冰山一角
> 
> [3]指Star Wars正史宇宙中首屈一指的大事件《The Clone Wars（克隆人战争）》,整整贯穿《Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones》及《Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith》两部电影
> 
> [4]Marvel旗下漫画《X-Men（X战警）》,由JACK KIRBY和STAN LEE于六十年代创作的超级英雄漫画,X战警的所有成员都是“变种人”（MUTANTS）
> 
> [5]2010,电影版《Never Let Me Go》,网络,本段内容部分引自原台词
> 
> [6]1977,《Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope》,科幻电影《Star Wars》系列的第四集,也是正传系列的第一部
> 
> [7]2016,日剧《别让我走》,网络,本段内容部分引自原台词


End file.
